Genesis of a Hero
Plot In space a small cruiser is suddenly attacked by a huge warship. Inside Grey toadlike aliens run amok. One in big green robes grits his teeth. He taps a few buttons on his arm and disappears. A squidlike alien enters. All the Galvans stop running. '' (Vilgax): Where is Azmuth's Invention? ''Silence. (Vilgax): Tell me!! (Galvan #1): Azmuth is gone. (Vilgax): What?? (Galvan #2): He escaped! (Galvan #3): You'll never get the Omnitrix! (Galvan #1 2 and 3): Never! The ship is destroyed and Vilgax's ship flies away. (Vilgax): Find me Azmuth. Find me that Omnitrix! End Scene In a small city there a cars honking, people walking, and one kid in a red jacket looks up at the sky. He continues walking. He walks to his house. He opens the garage and finds a bike. He rides it to another house where another boy is on a bike waiting. (Seth): Bout' time you got here. (Aen): Sorry, dude. They ride into a Forrest and begin racing along a bumpy trail. They ride to lake and stop. They pull sandwiches out of their pockets and start eating. (Seth): Mmm. Ham, Chicken, Turkey, Tomato, Bacon, Bacon grease, Olives and, 5 slices of cheese. Heaven. (Aen): Cute. Ham, Chicken, Ground Beef, Barbeque Turkey, Bacon, Mashed Potatos, Grape Jam, Olives, 10 slices of cheese, all diferent types. Beat that, Seth. No one can out make the Aenwich. There is a sudden green flash and a grey toadlike alien falls on his face before them dropping a watch. Seth drops his sandwich and picks up the frog thing. (Seth): What is this thing?! (Azmuth, getting up): This thing, is a Galvan. Azmuth to be precise. Smartest being in 3 galaxies, possibly 5. Aen picks up the watch. (Aen): What is this thi- The watch latches on to Aen's left wrist. (Aen): Gahh! Get it off! (Azmuth): Why? It obviously likes your DNA. (Aen): What does it do? (Azmuth): Why don't you find out? Aen presses a button. a A cylinder pops up. Aen sees a little silhouette of a person. He presses down on it and is upsceured by red light. He looks at his now green hands and screams. End Scene Seth is riding his back with Azmuth on his shoulder. (Seth): Do you see him? Azmuth points to a forrest fire. (Azmuth): There! What has he done? Seth carefully works his way around the fire. He sees Swampfire up ahead. (Seth): Aen! (Swampfire): Seth? Help! Azmuth teleports onto Swampfire's shoulder. (Azmuth): Tsk. Tsk. Must I do everything? Azmuth crawls down Swampfire's chest and slaps the Omnitrix (Water Hazard): What am I now? (Azmuth): An alien that can emit streams of water from his hands. Now do so. Water Hazard shoots streams of water from his hands putting out the fire. He times out. (Aen): What is this thing? (Azmuth): It's called the Omnimatrix (Aen): How about, Omnitrix? (Azmuth): A suitable shortened title. (Seth): How come he gets to do that? (Azmuth) The 'Omnitrix' liked his human DNA. Not your hybrid DNA. (Seth): What are you talking about? (Azmuth): Why the Omnitrix detected you were an Osmosian hybrid and chose Aen here. (Seth): Hybrid? (Azmuth): You never knew? Touch that tree and concentrate hard. Seth did so, and he suddenly turned into wood. (Seth): Whoa. This is cool too. (Azmuth): It's seems my work here is done. An explosion occurs. (Azmuth): Or not. The three run to the source and see Vilgax and 4 drones. (Azmuth): Vilgax. I told you the Omnitrix is for someone worthy...like him. Vilgax laughes. (Vilgax): A human? I doubt it. Destroy them all! The drones shoot lasers at them. Aen slaps down on the Omnitrix. Transformation Sequence: Skin turns black. Eyes form into one. Fingers turn into gold plugs. Grows tail. (Feedback): So cool! Vilgax laugehs again. The drones blast Feedback away. Seth punches one and destroys it. He quickly absorbs it's metal instead. He charges at the last three and eventually destroys them. Feedbcak gets up and punches Vilgax to no avail. Vilgax laughes and uses a techy taser to zap Feedback. (Feedback): Whoa. That didn't hurt. (Azmuth): Quick shoot him! Feedback blasted Vilgax into the lake. Azmuth quickly throws a grenade at him teleporting him away. (Feedback): And don't come back! (Azmuth): Well, Aen. It seems my Omnimatrix has found a worthy wielder. I'll be going. We may see each other again. Perhaps if you break it. Azmuth teleports away. Feedback and Seth look at the now night sky. Watching the stars twinkle. Fin. Major Events *Aen, Seth and, Azmuth appear. *Vilgax appears *Swampfire, Water Hazard and, Feedback appear. *Aen gets the U-Trix. *Seth learns of his Osmosian powers. Characters *Aen Tempest *Seth Tank *Azmuth *Galvans Villains *Vilgax *Drones Aliens used *Swampfire (first apperance) *Water Hazard (first appearance) *Feedback (first appearance) Category:Episodes